Hiei's Nightmare
by Spe Girl
Summary: Well the name pretty much explains it. It is of two girls names Milu and Hikari training at Genkai's temple and they are paired up with Hiei and Kurama. Use your imagination to figure out what happpens or JUST READ IT! R&R! Even flames are welcome!
1. Kurama's Crush

Milu and Hikari: WE ARE EVIL, AND WE ARE TAKING IT ALL OUT ON HIEI AND KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Also we just love them and they are OURS!! Or so we wish. We try to keep them in character, although we probably don't succeed.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own Hiei OR Kurama. We wish we did and we flood the creator's doorstep with tears. T_T  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hiei's Nightmare: Chappie 1: Kurama's Crush  
  
It was a normal day at Genkai's temple. But there was a new visitor, her name was Hikari. She had long black hair and green eyes and was 5 ft tall. Hikari was going to train with Genkai. Along beside her was her best friend Milu, MM for short. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was 5 ft tall as well.  
  
"Hurry up! We're late!" MM cried. "Wait up!!" Hikari shouted back. They were running towards Genkai's temple desperately. They ran inside and took off their shoes at the door. They were faced with a long wooden hallway. The two girls grinned evilly at each other. "Race ya!" Hikari challenged. "You're on!" Milu replied. They got into a starting position. "1, 2, 3 GO!" cried an invisible voice from behind them. Hikari and Milu started to slide on the wooden floor. They were halfway down the hall when Hikari started to slip and fell flat on her face. Milu turned around still sliding and shouted "HA!! I won!!" She turned around and ran into a red haired teenager coming around the corner. "Excuse me, are you alright?" He said, helping her up from the floor. Milu just stared, dumbstruck. "God, you're sexy!" Milu mumbled. Hikari, Kuwabara, and Yusuke (who happened to be the invisible voice) fell out laughing. Kurama just smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Milu said, blushing. "Um... um... do you know where I can find... um... Genkai-babaa?" She asked still blushing. "Yes, she's down there." He said, pointing behind him down the hallway. "Um... thank you... come on Hikari." She said, walking down the hall looking back over her shoulder and tripping over a table. "Heh heh! Silly me!" Milu said. Hikari followed her, sidestepping the table.  
  
Kurama laughed to himself as he turned the corner. "Hey Kurama looks like you have a fangirl to add to your collection!" Yusuke teased. Kuwabara was still laughing on the floor. "Yes, but something is different about this one." He replied. "Aha! Kurama has a crush!" Kuwabara said laughing.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Milu and Hikari approached Genkai, who was sitting on the floor drinking herbal tea. (Authoress's note: Or WAS it? Hmm...) "You're late, dimwits. I do not tolerate lateness." She said, sipping tea. "Sorry Genkai- babaa." They apologized, bowing and sitting down across from her. "You're training begins tomorrow. You will be sharing a room with your trainers, but they will not show up until later tonight." Genkai told them. "Hey, how come you're getting on to us about being late but our trainer's haven't shown up yet?" Hikari asked. "Shut up dimwit. And don't ask silly questions." Genkai said. "Yes Genkai." Hikari said, twitching.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Hikari and Milu were walking around the temple talking about who their trainer might be. They happened to be looking for their rooms. It was right in front them, but they didn't notice. "Maybe mine will be that redhead I saw..." Milu wondered. "I hope mine's good." Hikari said to her brunette friend. "Yeah..." Milu sighed. "Oh hi!" Hikari said suddenly. "Huh?" Milu questioned, looking around for whoever Hikari was talking to. Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking towards them. "Hello." Milu greeted them. "Hey. I'm Yusuke and this is Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "What are ya'll doing?" Kuwabara asked them. "We were looking for our rooms." Hikari replied cheerfully. "Um... it's right behind you..." Yusuke told them. Hikari and Milu turned around to find two doors with the name "Hikari, Kuwabaka, Hiei" on one and "Milu, Kurama, and Yusuke" on the other. They both sweatdropped. "Hey who's Kuwabaka?" Kuwabara noticed. "That's you idiot." Yusuke said, snickering at the sign. "WHAT!!! IM SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM!?!?!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Hey, who's Kurama?" Milu asked them ignoring Kuwabaka (Kuwa: HEY!). Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing. "He's the one you 'ran into' today!" Yusuke told her after he was done laughing. Milu blushed cherry red. Hikari was giggling now also. "Hey it's not funny!" Milu defended herself. "Yes it was!" Kuwabara snorted idiotically. "Who's Hiei?" Hikari asked, reading her sign. "Oh you'll get a kick out of him." Yusuke told her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Milu: *huggling Kurama* Yay I get Kurama in my room!  
  
Kurama: *a disgusted look on his face* She isn't like others is she?  
  
Hikari: You just have to get used to her. I just feel sorry for you. I still don't know who 'Hiei' is...  
  
Yusuke: A midget with a bad attitude.  
  
Hiei: *bashes him over the head* Dont call me that.  
  
Kuwabara: When did you get here?  
  
Milu: *still huggling Kurama* Please read and review!! All flames will be used to heat our cold and desolate rooms.  
  
Kurama: *turns red* you're... *GASP* choking... *turns purple* me... *GASP* Let... go... *turns BLUE* please... *GASP*  
  
Hikari: O.O Anyways... read and review! 5 good reviews to continue! 


	2. Sorry!

Loyal followers (maybe 4 people XD),  
  
Hiei-san here. We're really sorry we haven't been updating. You see, school has started *insert violin music here*, and we have no time to update. Alas, we are flooded with homework and have to get UP AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING WHICH IS TOTALLY NOT NECESSARY IF THE B.O.E WOULD JUST CHANGE THE FREAKIN SCHOOL SCHEDULE!! ^_^UUUUUU Ahem.. Well, we don't have time, because Sepphy (rpg-lover's nickname) lives about 10 (if not more) blocks from me, so we live pretty far away from each other. Plus the fact that we have absolutely NO classes with each other, which totally sucks, or we would sit in the back and pay no attention to the teacher and work on the story, then get detention (which would result in us sitting next to each other again and not doing our work) and we barely see each other in the hallways, except maybe once or twice every few weeks, then we only have 5 seconds to say hi and then the bell rings -_- . We're trying to get together on the weekends and work, but something's always in the way. Either she's on vacation or I'm about to go somewhere or her relatives or over or I'm grounded (which happens frequently) or her sisters bugging her. We'll work on the story as much as we can, but don't expect another chapter soon. We'll be brainstorming for ideas whenever we get the chance, and maybe one of us will finally be free and we'll work on it! Maybe during winter or Thanksgiving vacation, when we are finally free from that torturous, interminable, and dreadful place they have given the horrible nickname "school", where the teachers give us work they call 'fun' (look up fun in the dictionary, trust us, it won't say anything remotely related to school) and then when we ask them where this 'fun' work is and to define 'fun' which refers to work, they give us a nasty look and lower our grade from a 40 to a 30. Check back in maybe a month or two; we might have a new chapter up then.  
  
Sadly T_T Sepphy and Sprixer (Hiei-san's nickname)  
  
P.S - Labor Day is coming up, and we might be able to work on it then!! 


End file.
